An excellent way to make balls for many play purposes is by foaming a resin exterior over a firm resin core. The core can be tough and heavy enough to provide the right weight and feel, and the foamed exterior can have a tough and resistant outer skin over a compressible and resilient cushion making the ball suitable for play.
The present needs of the marketplace require that such balls be made in large numbers at very low cost without sacrificing quality. My invention recognizes simple and effective ways of improving over prior art techniques in molding a foamed resin exterior over a ball core. The invention aims at low cost and efficiency in making molded balls that are durable and have suitable characteristics to perform well in play.